Electro-mechanical Actuators (EMAs) have been an emerging technology for the last decade in the aerospace brake controls industry. A focus on lightweight components is a constant driving force for aerospace systems. Improved performance and reliability is also desired when designing new aircraft braking systems and elements thereof. The housings that protect these actuators benefit from thoughtful design to meet customer requirements (e.g., strength, weight, size, etc).